


舞台はまだラーメン屋さん

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天feat死神小学生 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 豆x天 crossover 死神小学生 第二弹时间线大概是19年the ice期间，跑去吃拉面的yycm和jby又一次遇上了小胡子侦探和戴眼镜的小学生平行世界，人设同现实，我胖虎说他们一起度假就一起度假，全世界都说日语和东北话没啥谈恋爱元素，案件剧情毫无逻辑，所有的错误都是蠢作者的错，请勿较真和真人真事没有一老挝基普的关系，全是我胖虎脑子被冲压了，都是我胖虎的错如有雷同，纯属我抄柯南Chapter1：上集Chapter2：下集
Series: 豆天feat死神小学生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611898





	1. 上集

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 标题意为“犯罪舞台又是拉面店”，说“又”是因为柯南日常剧情里曾有多次案件发生在拉面店。  
> 2\. OP时的引入语“如果所有事件都是男人，那看不见的谜团就都是女人吧”来自TV642-666（日本版）的OP《Miss Mystery》配套的引入语。

**先给不太看柯南的朋友们简单解释一下：**

梓小姐（榎本梓）：毛利侦探事务所楼下的波洛咖啡馆的年轻女服务员。

安室透：近几年的柯南主线剧情重要人物。在波洛咖啡馆打工的服务生，毛利小五郎的弟子。也是黑衣组织的成员，代号“波本”，真实身份是日本公安派去黑衣组织的卧底，本名降谷零。

在柯南知道他的真实身份之后，有时会和柯南共享情报，有时也会和柯南一起解决日常案件。目前作者还没有明确说过他知道柯南的真实身份就是新一，但我感觉八九不离十了。

杯户町：毛利侦探事务所所在的米花町附近的街区。

《绯色的搜查官》：获得了奥斯卡最佳剧本奖的电影，剧本由新一的父亲工藤优作完成，主角原型是曾经潜入黑衣组织做卧底、后来暴露身份的FBI搜查官赤井秀一。

由于种种原因，安室对赤井（两人都是主线剧情的重要人物）怀有恨意。

目暮/高木/千叶警官：东京都警视厅的刑警，经常出现在柯南的日常案件里。其中高木警官因为是老好人性格，之前又和柯南一起经历过生死案件，所以非常信任柯南，常常把案件相关的内部信息透露给柯南。柯南也经常假借毛利小五郎的名义，拜托高木和千叶两位警官调查事情。

在柯南原作中，高木警官虽然有些呆，但性格非常认真，时常对一些常人想不到的方面有很深的研究，比如职业摔角。

班矢先生：TV813（TV原创）登场的面包师，为了探究波洛咖啡馆的三明治美味的秘诀而跟踪负责做三明治的安室透，差点被柯南当成黑衣组织成员。动画里没有提到姓氏，“班矢”是我瞎编的，读音为ぱんや（pan ya），即パン屋（面包店）。

**本文里除了豆天之外的涉案人都是我瞎编的，没有原型！**

**拉面店平面图见lof：[平面图](https://1997181912cm.lofter.com/post/1f8f9318_1c77e22f9)**（lof和AO3互相链接也是够了）

以下正文：

**（天气晴好的下午，毛利小五郎、小兰和柯南坐在波洛咖啡馆里，女服务生梓小姐在吧台里忙活，服务生安室透端着托盘站在毛利三人的桌边）**

安室：毛利老师和兰桑的咖啡要续杯吗？柯南君的橙汁呢？

小五郎/小兰/柯南：不用了，谢谢

安室：对了，毛利老师的晚饭有打算了吗？

小兰：正准备去超市买晚饭用的食材呢。

安室：这样的话，要不要一起去杯户町吃拉面呢？之前那位面包师班矢先生送了拉面店的食事券正好还剩四张，明天就要过期了……

小五郎（摆手）：既然这样，就给波洛的老板和梓小姐嘛！今天刚刚解决了事件，累得要死，才不想再跑到杯户町去呢！

柯南（内心）：不就是普通的外遇调查嘛，还没跟踪多久就把目标跟丢了，还好意思说累

安室：可是波洛的老板今晚要去拜访老朋友，梓小姐待会儿还要值班，所以就来问毛利老师了。那家拉面店的拉面味道非常不错哦，用食事券的话可以点一份拉面再加三样配料，还有一份小食，饮料也是免费畅饮呢！——不过啤酒的话还是得单点。

小兰：听上去很棒，爸爸，我们一起去吧！柯南君也喜欢拉面的吧，对吗？

柯南（装小孩）：嗯，最喜欢了！

毛利（撇嘴）：不去不去，要去你们自己去，我才懒得——

安室（假装忽然想起）：啊对了，那家店最近提供夏季限定的德国生啤呢，工作日好像还有半价哦……

毛利（拍案而起）：好！那么就一起去吃拉面吧！

柯南（内心白眼）：真受不了这大叔……

**（片头曲）**

**柯南的声音读出引入语：** 如果所有事件都是男人，那看不见的谜团就都是女人吧。这次的舞台竟然又是拉面店，在解决事件时的也会遇到意想不到的熟人哦！唯一看透真相的是一个外表看似小孩，智慧却过于常人的——名侦探柯南！

**（开门，柯南的声音念出本集名字）**

舞台はまだラーメン屋さん（前編）

**（小五郎、小兰、柯南、安室等四人站在拉面店门口。** **拉面店坐落于一条僻静的小巷里，陈旧的招牌上用很普通的字体写着** **“** **ラーメン羅棉** **”** **）**

小五郎（皱眉）：这条巷子看上去没什么人啊。说起来，羅棉（读音ra men）这个名字也太随便了吧？喂，这家店真的没问题吗？

安室：大概就是因为名字怎么看都不像会好吃的拉面店，所处的地段又不在繁华的商业街，再加上这里的老板不太会待客和宣传，所以平时来得人不多，班矢先生是这么说的。班矢先生和这里的老板从小学到高中都是同学，他说老板只是看上去比较凶，但其实人非常老实，而且手艺也是一等一的好呢。

小五郎（怀疑的表情）：是吗？

**（小五郎拉开了店门）**

站在半开放式厨房里的店长（不太热情的语调）：欢迎。

柯南（内心）：看来确实不太会待客。

**（店内座位很少，紧靠着半开放式厨房有四个吧台座，其中一个正对着店门。此外还有两张桌子，分别有四个/两个座位。连在一起的三个吧台座上并排坐着两个戴鸭舌帽的年轻男子，正对着店门的吧台座也坐着一位戴耳机的年轻男子。两人桌上坐着一对中年男女，四人桌则空着。）**

小兰：啊，正好正好。

 **（** 四人在空着的桌上落座，看起了菜单）

小五郎：用食事券可以点一份拉面多加三样配料，和一份小食是吗？

安室：是这样没错，还有一份免费畅饮。事实上，只要在这家店点一份拉面和一份小食，就能得到免费畅饮呢。

小五郎：喔，啤酒也不贵！我来看看……怎么只有三种拉面？

小兰：味噌拉面、咸味拉面、酱油拉面……还真是基础的品种啊。

小五郎：这还真是……普通得过了头啊！

柯南（内心）：毕竟现在的畅销拉面都叫什么“阎魔大王”之类的……

安室：虽然普通，但确实是又划算又美味呢，所以新客人虽然不算多，但回头客却不少。

小兰：拉面里本身就有配葱、溏心蛋和两片叉烧啊……那我就要味噌拉面加笋干、海苔和木耳丝，小食就要饺子好了。

柯南：我要和小兰姐姐一样的拉面，加一份炸鸡。

小五郎：我要酱油拉面加叉烧、笋干和鱼饼，小食要渍八爪鱼，外加一杯生啤。

**（安室去吧台点了单，准确地报出了大家要的所有食物）**

小兰：安室先生的记忆力真好呢！

安室：这点雕虫小技，离毛利老师还差得远呢。

小五郎（得意叉腰）：没错，比起我这个名侦探，你还有很多要学习的地方，哈哈哈哈！

**（小五郎的声音有点大，柯南注意到坐在吧台的三个男子在听到小五郎自称“名侦探”之后都愣了一愣）**

**（店门被打开，进来一位戴墨镜、穿小吊带衫和超短裙的年轻女子。女子摘下墨镜，扫视一圈，走向了唯一空着的吧台座，落座后完全没看菜单就点了一份酱油拉面和一份冷豆腐，显然是回头客）**

**（小兰、柯南和安室都去自助饮料机盛了饮料，小五郎则喝起了店主端来的生啤；等待片刻后，毛利等人的拉面被端了上来，众人一起吸面，露出惊喜的表情）**

小兰：哇，真的很美味呢！我之前还没有吃过这么美味的味噌拉面！

柯南（装小孩）：炸鸡也超级好吃！

小五郎：拉面和生啤都非常不错，这次还真是来对了啊，安室君，多谢你的邀请啊！

安室：没有没有，我也要感谢毛利老师、兰桑和柯南君和我一起来解决用不完的券嘛。

**（四人吃着拉面，吧台那边传来一阵吵闹，刚来的年轻女子把一个印着紀伊國屋logo纸袋踢翻在地上，一盒DVD从里面掉出来，从柯南和安室的角度可以看到DVD是蓝光版《绯色的搜查官》）**

**（看到《绯色的搜查官》DVD，安室的嘴角拉下来了，但很快恢复了正常表情）**

年轻女子：你这人怎么回事，自己的东西不会放在自己的脚下吗？这袋子都占了我的位置了！

**（纸袋属于坐在年轻女子左手边的戴帽子、眼镜的年轻男子，他小声道着歉，和他并排坐的另一个年轻男子则帮他把被踢翻的DVD和纸袋捡起来。年轻女子不依不饶地骂了好几句）**

小五郎（皱眉，小声）：那位小姐的脾气也太大了吧？

安室：是有些无理取闹呢。

店长：这位客人，请小声些，给别的客人造成困扰了……

年轻女子：店长你还有脸说？（指着自己面前的拉面）今天的笋干怎么只给了四片？

店长：这、这不可能，拉面的配料都是我亲自放的，明明有像以前一样放了五片的……

年轻女子：店长你自己看看，这碗里不是四片吗？难道店长想说是我故意吃掉一片，然后找茬吗？

柯南（内心）：难道不是这样吗……说起来，那两个戴帽子和眼镜的青年……

年轻女子：只给三片就算了，还放四片，是要咒我去死吗？

店长：我、我完全没有这个意思……好吧，这是本店的失误，我马上给客人再端一叠笋干来。

小五郎（小声）：这位店长，还真是老实过头了。

安室：是啊，班矢先生也这么说，说这位店长先生虽然长得脾气很大的样子，但其实根本不会应付强硬的客人，也因此吃了不少亏呢。

**（年轻女子起身去上厕所，约五分钟后回到座位；接着坐在正对着店门口的位置的年轻男子一脸便秘地捂着肚子去了厕所，过了七八分钟还没有出来）**

小五郎（微醉，看着厕所门）：厕所还不能用吗？我也有点想上厕所了……

柯南：刚才进去的那位大哥哥可能是肚子不舒服吧，我看他进去的时候捂着肚子，很难受的样子。

小兰：都是爸爸自己的错，谁叫你这样一杯接一杯地喝啤酒。

小五郎：切，小孩子哪里懂得啤酒的美味！这可是超——美味的生啤，懂吗——

**（小五郎的话被奇怪的声音打断了。年轻女子手上的筷子掉在地上，脸色痛苦地掐住自己的脖子，挣扎了片刻，然后倒地不起，不再动弹了。柯南马上冲了上去，安室也跟着靠近，小五郎则大声要求所有人都待在原地别动，并叫小兰打电话叫救护车和报警）**

柯南（蹲在倒地的年轻女子身边，探了她的脉搏，又闻了闻她嘴里的气味，严肃脸）：叫救护车已经来不及了……心跳已经停止，嘴里还散发着一股苦杏仁味……

蹲在一边的安室：这位小姐已经过世了。

**（情景转换，目暮、高木、千叶等三位警官和鉴识人员已经来到现场）**

高木（拿着小笔记本汇报）：根据死者钱包里的证件，去世的是金谷百子（かねや ももこ）小姐，22岁，目前是东都大学的一名大四学生。具体的死因要等到进一步司法解剖之后才能确定，但基本可以认为是因为被害人服下了含有氰化物的毒物。刚才鉴识人员已经对死者面前的食物、餐具和她的个人物品进行了检测，只在这杯乌龙茶里发现了毒物成分，其他地方都没有发现。在金谷小姐倒地后，按照……正好在场的毛利先生的指令，店长和其他客人都没有离开现场，也没有动过桌上的东西。

目暮（黑线）：哦？果然又是你啊，毛利老弟？每次都恰好出现在事件现场，真是你的特殊技能啊！

小五郎：正是在下我名侦探毛利小五郎，警部殿！

目暮（更多黑线）：呵，呵呵，呵呵呵

目暮：那么，这应该就是一起毒杀案了？检出毒物的那杯乌龙茶是被害人自己点的吗？

高木：啊，不是的。这家店只要点拉面和小食，就可以赠送免费的畅饮，客人自己去那边的自助饮料机盛饮料，有乌龙茶和可乐可以选择。当然，鉴识人员也检查过饮料机、剩下的杯子和冰块，但都没有检出毒物成分。

目暮：原来如此。那么，有哪些人和事件相关，高木老弟？

高木：这个，我们还没来得及……

柯南：如果目暮警部要问有什么人和案件相关，我知道哦！

高木（瞪眼）：柯南君……

柯南：在那位金谷小姐中毒去世前的十几分钟，我、小五郎叔叔、小兰姐姐和安室哥哥都没有靠近过吧台座，（指着旁边的两人桌）这两位叔叔阿姨也没有，所以应该和事件无关哦。所以，有机会下毒的应该就是店长先生、坐在正对着店门的吧台座上的那位大哥哥和坐在金谷小姐左手边的两位大哥哥！

被指认的四人：诶？？？

目暮：那么，请你们四位介绍一下自己的姓名和职业吧。

店长：我是这家拉面店的店长，名叫村山隅戸。

**（出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_村山 隅戸 むらやま すみと（_ ** **_42_ ** **_）_ **

**_ラーメン屋羅棉 店長）_ **

高木（记笔记）：请问村山店长，认识这位被害人金谷小姐吗？

店长（擦汗）：是的。虽然不知道她的姓名，但她算是店里的常客，每周都会来光顾。

小五郎：那么金谷小姐一直会像刚才那样在店里无理取闹吗？

店长：呃，偶、偶尔会这样。

小五郎（怀疑脸）：难道是你因此怀恨在心，所以在饮料里下毒，杀害了金谷小姐？

店长（慌忙摆手）：怎么会这样！其实恶意找茬的顾客，每个餐馆都会遇到，怎么会因此就杀人嘛。再说了，刚才那位警官说了，毒物是在饮料杯里吧？饮料是自助的，我哪里能在里面下毒啊？

柯南（抢白）：对了，出事之前金谷小姐曾经去过一次厕所，大约五分钟后回到座位，接着那边那位哥哥也去了厕所吧？还待了挺长的时间哦。

小五郎：确实如此，大概待了七、八分钟吧，然后金谷小姐就中毒身亡了，是我让安室老弟去敲门才把这位先生叫出来的。

安室：确实如此，我敲门之后过了一两分钟这位先生才走出来。

坐正对店门的位置的年轻男子：因为我刚才闹肚子了，在厕所里待个十分钟也很正常吧！啊，我叫川辺橋間，去年刚从东都大学毕业，现在是一名普通职员。

目暮：去年刚从东都大学毕业啊？那么川边先生是否认识这位金谷小姐？

川边：诶，算是认识吧。

小五郎：既然认识，为什么刚才没有和金谷小姐打招呼？很可疑啊。

川边：是因为我有近视，隐形眼镜又不知道掉到哪里去了，所以看不清人脸，又戴着耳机。而且，我和金谷小姐专业、年级都不同，完全不熟悉，只是在大学的社团里见过几次而已……是刚才听到警察先生说到姓名的时候，我才认出她的。刚才她也没有跟我打招呼不是吗？大概她对我也没什么印象吧。

小五郎：刚才金谷小姐发脾气的时候声音那么大，你都没听见吗？

川边：我在听摇滚乐啊，音量开得很大，所以什么人在说话我都不知道。

小兰：啊，这一点我可以证明！我们走进店里的时候，我曾经经过川边先生的座位旁边，他耳机里确实传来很响的音乐声，是吧，柯南君？

柯南：嗯！

安室：我也有听到。

高木（在笔记本上记录）：原来如此。毛利先生刚才提到的发脾气是……？

小五郎：虽然这样说对被害人有些抱歉，不过金谷小姐刚才确实是在无理取闹。先是故意踢翻了那边的两位小哥的购物袋，然后找老板的茬，说拉面里的笋干给少了……等一下，那边那两位小哥，我看你们很眼熟啊？

**（坐在死者左手边的吧台座上的两个年轻男子摘掉了鸭舌帽）**

宇野：又见面了啊，毛利先生。

金：还有那位小弟弟，我记得是叫柯南君吧？

高木（惊讶地指着宇野）：啊啊啊——！你你你是那位著名的花滑选手宇野昌磨吧！我就说总觉得在哪里看见过……

宇野：是、是的。

**（出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_宇野 昌磨 うの しょうま（_ ** **_21_ ** **_）_ **

**_フィギュア選手_ ** **）**

小兰（指着金）：请问您是中国的金博洋选手吗？其实，我有朋友前几天在大阪看了表演，对金选手赞不绝口呢。

金（挠头）：啊，那真是太感谢了。

**（出现蓝色姓名框：**

**_金博洋 きん はくよう（_ ** **_21_ ** **_）_ **

**_フィギュア選手_ ** **）**

高木（兴奋地对目暮和一旁的千叶介绍）：宇野选手曾经在平昌奥运会获得银牌，我特别喜欢宇野选手这赛季的自由滑！金选手则是第一个获得世锦赛奖牌的中国男单选手，漂亮的Lutz四周跳在我心中的排名可是……

目暮（咳嗽）：高木老弟！

高木：啊啊，对不起。

小五郎：高木警官对这些很了解嘛！

高木：（挠头傻笑）

小五郎：不是我说，怎么又是你们俩？上次在温泉旅馆的那个案件也是你们……我说你们是不是撞上什么不干净的东西了啊？

目暮（黑线）：毛利老弟，你还好意思说别人……（恢复严肃）按照刚才毛利老弟、安室老弟和柯南君的说法，有作案可能的就是你们四人了。现在我们希望对你们四位进行搜身检查，当然了随身物品也要进行检查，可以请你们配合吗？

店长：好的。

宇野：（点头）

金：我也没有问题。

**（店长被带到后厨临时隔离出来的空间进行搜查）**

川边：那个……金谷小姐中毒身亡的时候，我在厕所里，而且已经在厕所里待了好几分钟了，应该可以排除我作案的嫌疑吧？

小五郎（抓起川边的领子）：我看你很可疑啊！你在厕所里待了那么久，也可以把毒物涂在厕所的哪里，让金谷小姐摸到……

小兰：可是川边先生是在金谷小姐从厕所出来以后，才进厕所的吧？我想他没有机会在厕所里下毒，让金谷小姐摸到的吧？

小五郎（被戳穿的慌乱）：那那那那，那就是川边先生趁着金谷小姐去厕所的时候在她的饮料里下毒了！

川边（生气）：请您不要瞎说！我根本没做过那样的事！反正待会儿我也要接受搜身，如果在我身上搜不出毒物，作为名侦探的您该如何解释？再说，如果说是趁着金谷小姐去厕所的时候在她的饮料里下毒，那么比起隔着一个拐角的我，坐在金谷小姐左手边的那位宇野选手不是更方便吗？

宇野（震惊）：？？？？

金：那个……这次我还是想说，我们根本不认识这位过世的金谷小姐，根本没有理由杀害她啊……

安室：对了，川边先生刚才说和金谷小姐在大学的社团里见过几面，请问是什么社团？

川边：是花滑社团。不过，比起那边的两位选手，金谷小姐和我就都差远了，平时顶多就参加一些本地的小比赛而已，也没得过什么奖。

**（店长出来了，让宇野进去接受搜查）**

小五郎（摸下巴）：花滑社团？那么，我看你们也很可疑啊……（转向金）

金：哈？

小五郎：你们真的不认识被害人吗？既然都是花滑选手——

金：真的不认识啊。就像川边先生说的，金谷小姐平时只参加一些东京都内的小比赛，那么平时一直在爱知训练的Shoma不认识她，是很正常的吧？而我平时都在中国，如果认识金谷小姐，那才奇怪吧。

小兰：就是啊，爸爸你在想什么呢。

小五郎：哼，我看你们都很可疑！反正待会儿搜查结束之后，真相就会明了了！

**（一片吵闹中，柯南陷入了沉思）**

柯南（内心）：根据现场情况，双人桌的那对男女根本没有靠近过吧台座，所以可能下毒的只有坐在被害人右边的川边先生、坐在被害人左边的宇野选手、宇野选手左边的金选手，和站在吧台里面的店长村山先生。被害人金谷小姐毒发时，川边先生已经在厕所里待了七八分钟；金选手和金谷小姐之间隔着宇野选手；店长和宇野选手虽然有下毒的机会，但如果他们有什么很反常的举动，应该会被坐在正好能看到吧台座的沙发座上的我和安室先生看见才对……

柯南（内心）：到底是谁，用了什么方法在金谷小姐的饮料杯里下毒？

**（画面凝固，深思脸的柯南、安室，和各自露出阴郁表情的四张嫌疑人的脸停留在屏幕上）**

**（上集结束，片尾曲）**

**————**

**注：**

**[1]** **紀伊国屋（きのくにや）：** 本社位于东京的著名连锁书店和出版商。

 **[2]** 被害人金谷小姐说说老板给她四片笋干是咒她死，是因为日语里“四”有多种读法，其中一种为し（shi），音同“死”，因此有时被视为不吉利。但一般不会有人在拉面店这样计较，被害人就是单纯的无理取闹、想让老板给她免费加菜而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请按next chapter看下集


	2. 下集

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上集

**（下集开始）**

**柯南的声音读出前情提要，同时播放对应的画面：**

为了用掉安室先生的快过期的食事券，我、大叔、小兰和安室先生四个人一起来到杯户町的一家拉面店。有一位年轻的女顾客故意找坐在旁边的顾客和店长的茬，没想到这位女性——竟然因为喝下了含有氰化物的饮料，被杀害了。目前仅在被害人金谷小姐的饮料杯里检出了毒物反应，桌上的其他食物、餐具和自助饮料机里则都没有毒物。

可能犯案的有四人：分别是店长和三位和被害人一起坐在吧台座的顾客。

站在半开放式厨房里的店长，可能因为金谷小姐的无理取闹而怀恨在心，但店长如果探出身子在杯子里下毒，就太显眼了；坐在金谷小姐右手边的年轻职员川边先生，是金谷小姐的大学学长，还曾经参加同一个社团，或许和金谷小姐有过节，但金谷小姐中毒前的七、八分钟，川边先生一直在厕所里没有出来，似乎没什么机会给金谷小姐一直在喝的饮料里下毒；

坐在金谷小姐左手边的著名花滑选手宇野也有不少机会下毒，金谷小姐是大学花滑社的成员，宇野选手或许会认识她，但这种可能性非常小；

坐在宇野选手左手边的另一位著名花滑选手，来自中国的金虽然基本不可能认识被害人，也不太可能隔着宇野先生给金谷小姐下毒，但他可以帮助宇野先生藏匿或处理掉装毒物的容器……

现在警方的鉴识人员正在对这四个人进行搜身检查，但我认为从他们身上很可能找不出毒物。这四人中到底是谁，因为什么，用什么方法杀害了金谷小姐？

**（片头曲）**

**柯南的声音读出引入语：** 如果所有事件都是男人，那看不见的谜团就都是女人吧。拉面店的免费饮料里竟然暗藏杀机，解决事件还需要等待决定性的证据！唯一看透真相的是一个外表看似小孩，智慧却过于常人的——名侦探柯南！

**（开门，柯南的声音念出本集名字）**

舞台はまだラーメン屋さん（後編）

**（搜查时专用的低沉bgm）**

小五郎（大叫）：什么？在他们四个人的身上和随身物品里都完全没有检测出毒物？

高木：是的。店长的话，当然也有可能把毒物藏在后厨的什么地方，现在鉴识人员也在检测，不过我想店长没有什么机会在被害人的饮料里下毒，毕竟如果店长在被害人离开座位的时候往被害人的饮料里加点什么东西，动作应该会很明显，很难不被人注意到。

高木（看着笔记本）：三位客人的话，宇野选手随身带了钱包、手机、手帕、钥匙，还戴了眼镜、和帽子，以及一个放着DVD的纸袋；

**（画面里出现这些物品和宇野的脸）**

高木（翻过一页）：金先生的背包里有钱包、手机、纸巾、眼镜盒和新买的一件T恤。也戴了眼镜和帽子。

**（画面里出现这些物品和金的脸）**

高木：川边先生则是带了钱包、手机、钥匙、帽子、耳机，和一个装着冰激凌的纸袋。从这些东西里都完全没有检出毒物，当然了，他们三人面前的食物和餐具里也没有。

安室：装着冰激凌的纸袋？

川边（拿过一个纸袋）：啊，待会儿我要去找我女朋友，这是带给她的礼物。我女朋友很喜欢吃这种口味的冰激凌。

柯南：可是，冰激凌不是很容易化掉吗，在这样温暖的拉面店里？一般会有人带着冰激凌去拉面店吗？

川边（打开纸袋给柯南看）：小朋友，现在很多专门卖冰激凌的店都会提供这样的干冰哦，你看，就像冰块一样，能让冰激淋放一两个小时也不化掉呢！

柯南（装小孩）：哇，这个会冒烟的冰块好好玩哦！（伸手去搅）

小兰：柯南君！不可以乱动别人的东西哦。（拍着柯南的手让他放开）川边先生，对不起。

川边：哈哈哈，小孩子嘛，没关系的。

**（柯南和安室对视，两人若有所思；被搜身结束的宇野和金也在说话）**

金：这次都怪Shoma！本来还打算去吃甜品的……现在店都要关门了！

宇野：可是，把这家店推荐给我们的是wakaba酱啊。

金（揪耳朵）：你竟然还想甩锅给wakaba酱！明明说好说中午来吃的，都是因为你起晚了才拖到晚上！中午来的话就不会碰上事件了啊！

宇野（小声）：上次是谁，遇到事件还那么开心，根本不在意我被当成嫌疑人……

小兰：对不起，耽误你们度假了吧。刚才我爸爸的话请不要放在心上，他这个人在查案的时候就是这样，谁都怀疑。

金：啊没事没事，毛利侦探也是为了案件嘛。

**（小五郎盯着尸体的照片看了很久，忽然拍膝盖大叫出声）**

小五郎：我就说感觉哪里不对，终于被我发现了！犯人——（指着宇野）就是你吧，宇野选手！

宇野（捂脸）：为什么又说是我……

目暮（震惊）：为什么忽然得出这样的结论，毛利老弟？

小五郎：因为项链啊，项链！（点着照片里被害人脖子上的项链）警部殿，你看金谷小姐脖子上的项链，和宇野选手脖子上的，是差不多的吧！

目暮（仔细看）：确实是如此。

高木（瞪大眼）：不过金谷小姐脖子上的挂坠是金色和粉红色，宇野选手的是金色和紫色。颜色虽然相近，但仔细看的话还是有些不同的。

小五郎（凑近宇野）：喂，这是情侣项链吧？

宇野：不、不是……

小五郎：不要狡辩了！其实你认识被害人金谷小姐吧，指不定还有什么暧昧的关系，大概是怕偷偷交往的事被对方曝光，所以就在她的杯子里下毒，意图封口吧！

金：喂喂，毛利先生，等一下……

安室：我认为不是这样的。

毛利：为什么？

安室：宇野先生戴的那种项链，是代言产品吧，公开发售的。

毛利（尴尬）：哈？

小兰：啊，安室先生这么说的话，我也想起来了！之前和园子一起看杂志的时候有看到过呢，那是宇野选手代言的一个医疗保健品牌的产品吧，那个品牌也签约了很多别的运动员呢，所以很多运动员和他们的粉丝都有戴这种项链哦。——咦，金选手脖子上的也是那个公司的产品吗？

金：啊，哈哈，哈哈哈，是这次冰演的赞助商给的，哈哈哈。

目暮：原来如此。那么，如果金谷小姐戴着这种项链，是不是可以认为金谷小姐是宇野选手的粉丝？川边先生，你知道金谷小姐平时喜欢什么选手吗？

川边（摇头）：这就实在不清楚了。金谷小姐和我专业不同，也不是同一届的，虽然在社团里碰到过几次，但也不怎么熟悉，真的不了解她平时的喜好。抱歉，没法提供更多对搜查有用的信息。

小五郎（依然盯着宇野和金）：喂，你们两个，不会是把毒物藏在项链里吧？

**（目暮、高木、千叶、柯南、小兰一头黑线）**

小兰：爸爸，你也适可而止吧……

宇野（咸鱼.jpg）：如果毛利侦探实在怀疑的话，可以把我们的项链拿去检测。

金（小声）：我要是有本事把毒物藏在项链里，还做什么运动员，直接去做搜查官了。

小五郎：可是怎么看就你们两个最可疑吧？很可能认识被害人，而且你们下毒的机会也比站在柜台里、被隔板挡着的店长要容易吧？案发时川边先生又在厕所里待了七八分钟，怎么看都没机会下毒的吧？如果是川边先生下毒，那他去厕所之后坐下来继续吃饭的金谷小姐应该马上就会中毒才对吧？所以不管怎么想，你们两个作案的可能性最高！

**（小五郎还在坚持，宇野和金放弃解释，柯南走到安室旁边）**

柯南（小声）：那个东西，果然很可疑吧。

安室（小声）：如果没有想错的话，犯人就是那个人。

柯南：接下来就只缺少决定性的证据了……

**（小兰在和店长交谈）**

小兰（环顾店面）：店长先生，真是不容易啊。一个人辛苦地维护着店面，努力地做出又便宜又好吃的拉面，然而出了这样的事件，真是给您添了不少麻烦吧。

店长：谢谢这位小姐，其实还好。平时客人也不多，一般也就五六个人，店里很少能坐满，一个人也应付得来。

小兰：所以，平时店里都只有店长一个人负责做所有事吗？

店长：周末的话会有一个工读生来帮忙，但像今天这样的平日，店里的活儿就由我一个人负责。

**（柯南与安室对视，画面里出现闪电）**

柯南：既然这样……

安室：那么，“那个”应该还留在大部分东西上，除了……

**（柯南悄悄走到高木和千叶旁边）**

柯南（小声对高木和千叶）：小五郎叔叔让我告诉高木警官和千叶警官，拜托你们帮忙调查一些事情……

**（一段时间后，小五郎依然在跟目暮说自己的推理，认为凶手是宇野而金帮助他毁灭了证据；目暮警官一脸嫌弃；宇野和金已经放弃解释，开始小声聊天）**

宇野：总觉得少了点什么……

金：哦哦，是不是那个！就是那位柯南君，好像没有像上次那样说一个语调很奇怪的词……

宇野：是“哎呀呀”吧？

金：不对，我记得是“哦嘞嘞”！

柯南（黑线）：这两个人还是一贯地脱线啊……

**（高木和千叶回到店内）**

高木：毛利先生，刚才您拜托我去调查的事，已经有结果了！

千叶：我这边也是！

小五郎（抓头发）：啊？我不记得我……

**（安室把高木和千叶叫到一边小声问话，小五郎还在摸着头想自己是不是又失忆了；安室和柯南交换了“成功”的眼神）**

柯南：目暮警部！安室哥哥说他已经知道凶手是谁了，是吧，安室哥哥？

安室：是这样没错。

小五郎：凶手果然是这个宇野吧？虽然在四个嫌疑人身上都没有检测出毒物，但就他最可能有作案动机，而且案发的时候川边先生已经在厕所里待了七、八分钟，而金谷小姐则是一回到座位上就继续吃东西，如果是川边先生下的毒，那么她应该很快就会中毒身亡吧，哪里等得到将近十分钟的时间？饮料是自助的，在柜台里站着的店长如果要往里面加东西，动作就会引人注目，所以怎么看都是坐在金谷小姐左边、案发前后又一直在座位上的宇野先生吧？至于把毒物藏在哪里，肯定是他和他的朋友一起用了什么手段……

安室：哎呀，毛利老师，您怎么又在谦虚了呢？明明知道真凶是谁的。

柯南：我想小五郎叔叔一定是想把在大家面前推理的机会让给作为学生的安室哥哥吧，对不对，小五郎叔叔？

小五郎（不知怎么办那就微笑吧.jpg）：啊，嗯——

安室：那么，我就献丑了。的确如刚才毛利老师所说，川边先生在金谷小姐使用完厕所、回到座位上之后马上去了厕所，在这七八分钟之后，一直在吃饭的金谷小姐才毒发身亡。所以，表面上看，川边先生并没有机会在金谷小姐毒发前片刻，在她的饮料杯里下毒；饮料是自助的，店长一般不会去触碰客人的饮料杯，所以店长也几乎没有机会下毒。但是，如果犯人使用了某种手段，让毒物进入杯子的时间可以“延迟”呢？

目暮：你说“延迟”，难道——

安室：没错，犯人就是趁着金谷小姐去厕所时把某样东西放入她的杯子里、等她从厕所出来后自己马上去厕所，并且谎称肚子不舒服、赖在厕所里不出来，等到毒物进入杯子里、金谷小姐中毒身亡后再从厕所里出来，以此证明自己在案发时间根本没有机会下毒的——

安室（指着川边）：川边先生，除了你以外，没有人可以做到！

**（众人惊讶地看着川边）**

川边（故作轻松地摊手）：喂喂，我是不知道你是何方神圣，不过装侦探也要有个限度吧？氰化物的毒性很强，杯子里的饮料如果被我下毒，喝下去之后马上就会毒发身亡吧，一直待在厕所的我怎么可能让她在我进厕所之后的七、八分钟才中毒？难道你想说金谷小姐是回到座位后过了七八分钟，才喝下第一口饮料吗？那么，如果是这样的手段，那店长和那边的两个小哥也能做到吧？

店主：我也觉得这不太可能。金谷小姐……大概因为本店的饮料是免费的吧，所以她每次都要喝不少，不太可能回到座位后七、八分钟才喝下第一口。

安室：如果我说，金谷小姐回到座位后、直到她喝下那口有毒的致命饮料之前的几分钟，杯中的饮料都没有毒呢？

川边：怎么可能有这种愚蠢的事？这位小哥，你这不是在推理，是在幻想吧？

柯南：呐呐，小兰姐姐，你在盛自助饮料的时候，会加什么啊？

小五郎：小鬼问的问题就是愚蠢，会加什么，当然是加饮料啊。

小兰：啊，我知道了，冰块！因为这里的自助饮料机旁边还配有冰块，客人可以自己铲起冰块加到饮料里。

小五郎（皱眉看着柯南）：难道你想说，川边先生在冰块里下毒？这怎么可能，即使真的有办法把有毒的冰块混进冰块堆里，又怎么保证金谷小姐正好拿到有毒的冰块啊？如果在所有冰块里下毒，那别的客人不也很可能中毒吗？

柯南：既然不能保证金谷小姐自己铲到有毒的冰块，那么直接往她的杯子里加入含有毒物的冰块，不就可以了吗？

小五郎：你这小鬼在说什么……（电击状）等一下，难道说——

安室：没错，川边先生应该就是利用了他带的纸袋里的干冰吧。我想犯罪过程应该是这样的：像这家店提供的3cm左右的正方体冰块，放进刚从冰箱里拿出的饮料里，大概需要十到十五分钟就可以融化一半。川边先生大概是先做了一个小的、含有毒物的冰块，然后再用什么方法把这个有毒的冰块放进一个中空的大冰块里，这些事只要有合适的模具和工具，应该不难做到吧。这样，就得到了一个表层无毒、而内里带有毒物的冰块，接下来只要做几次试验，算好融化时间就可以了。

**（川边的表情略紧张，努力保持镇定）**

安室：把做好的冰块放进小塑料袋或者别的什么方便丢弃的容器里，然后混进干冰里。川边先生说是要送给女朋友的冰激凌的纸袋里，那堆干冰大概可以保持冰激淋三、四个小时不融化吧？而冰激凌店一般只会给够保持一两个小时的干冰吧，除非客户有特殊的要求。我想川边先生对金谷小姐不像是他自称的那样完全不熟，而是经常有接触到她的机会，花点心思的话大概就能知道金谷小姐会在什么时候光顾这家拉面店，只要提前来这里蹲守就可以了。我猜，今天你到店里的时候，宇野选手和金选手已经坐在那边吧台座上了吧，所以你选择了在拐角处、不容易被他们看到的位置，这样吧台座就只剩下一个，而经常来这里无理取闹的金谷小姐为了更方便地找老板麻烦，让老板给她加菜，多半也会选择吧台座。

安室：等金谷小姐上厕所的时候，你就在饮料杯里加入内里有毒而表层无毒的冰块。无毒的表层完全融化、毒物混入饮料的时间，你之前已经算过，大概是不到十五分钟吧。所以，你只要在金谷小姐从厕所出来之后，自己就走进厕所，并且随便找个什么借口在里面待上几分钟，等无毒的部分完全融化、毒物混入饮料导致金谷小姐毒发身亡之后再出来，就可以摆脱嫌疑了。装冰块的小塑料袋之类的，大概被你丢进马桶里冲掉了吧，这样在你身上就更不可能发现毒物了。而这样的手法，也只有你可以完成，因为店长动客人的自助饮料这样的异常行为很可能被什么人看到，而宇野选手和金选手根本没有携带可以保存冰块的东西。

川边（耸肩）：听上去是很有趣的手法，如果我伸手去拿别人的饮料，加入你所说的有毒的冰块，再放回去，这样的行为也很引人注目吧？也很可能被人看到吧？

安室：确实如你所说，如果伸手去拿金谷小姐的饮料、加入冰块再放回去，就太引人注目了。但是，如果是偷偷往自己的杯子里加入冰块呢？

**（川边的面部神经紧张起来）**

安室：用身体挡住自己的动作，偷偷往自己的杯子里加入中间有毒的冰块，然后装作喝饮料，再不经意地把杯子放到金谷小姐的杯子的旁边。当然，你杯子里的饮料是和金谷小姐杯子里相同的乌龙茶。金谷小姐是右撇子，所以饮料杯放在她的右手边，就离你的座位很近。接下来，只要再装作喝饮料的样子，拿起原来属于金谷小姐的杯子，再放回到你的右手边就可以了，这样一来，等金谷小姐回到座位，就会以为那个原来属于你的、已经加入有毒的冰块的饮料杯是她的了。而这些小动作也不会引起别的客人的怀疑，毕竟没有人会预料到犯罪而对你的动作进行特别监视吧。

高木：可是，安室先生说的这个手法的前提是，金谷小姐得去上厕所啊。如果金谷小姐没有去上厕所，或者上完厕所回来没喝饮料就结账离开了呢？

柯南：刚才店长也说了吧，因为这里的饮料是免费的，金谷小姐每次都会喝很多。这样的话，吃到一半就去上厕所的可能性就很高了吧？

安室：当然，高木警官说的情况也有可能出现。如果这样的话，那就等待下一次机会就可以了，反正金谷小姐经常来光顾这家店。

川边（强作镇定，鼓掌）：真是精彩的推理啊，或者说只是幻想而已！什么有毒的冰块，什么换杯子，也太无聊了吧，如果你想证明我真的做过这样的事，就拿出实际的证据来啊！

安室：既然冰块已经融化、无法证明是你加进去的，那么唯一的证据就是被交换的杯子了吧。

川边（得意）：哼，那你们就去检查啊，反正我——（捂嘴）

柯南：川边哥哥想说什么呢？“反正我已经把沾在杯口的金谷小姐的口红擦掉了，用的纸巾也已经丢进马桶冲掉了”吗？

川边：你、你这小鬼不要瞎说！我根本没做过这种事！那个女人的杯子我可是一下都没有碰过，不信的话就去调查啊，如果我碰过的话，那上面肯定会有我的指纹的吧？

柯南（跑到自助饮料机旁边）：啊咧咧~

金（小声对宇野）：对对对！就是这个！

宇野（小声对金）：原来是“啊咧咧”，我们都记错了呢。

柯南（内心）：这两个人真是够了啊！

柯南（小孩语调）：这里有好多空杯子啊，真好玩！这么多杯子，都是怎么跑到这里来的啊？

小五郎：废话，当然是店长拿来放在饮料机边上给客人取用的啊！

柯南：店长先生，这些杯子都是您一个人放的么？

店长：是的，因为今天店里只有我一个。不过如果是周末的话，这个工作就是在这里打工的工读生的了。

安室：也就是说，这里的杯子上面应该全部都有店长的指纹才对，是这样吗，高木警官？

高木：是这样没错。按照毛利先生刚才的指示，已经请鉴识人员调查过饮料机旁边的所有空杯子，上面都有店长的指纹。

小五郎（迷惑）：我说过吗……

安室（看向已经开始发抖的川边）：怎么了，川边先生，刚才不是还很自信吗？大概心里想着“你们随便调查，反正那个女人面前的杯子上肯定只有她自己的指纹，而我面前的杯子上只有我的指纹，因为在交换的时候我已经好好擦过了”，是这样吧？

柯南：然而川边哥哥却没有想到，这里的杯子，应该全部都有店长先生的指纹才对。而金谷小姐面前的杯子，和你面前的杯子却都没有店长的指纹……

安室：这就是被某个人认真擦过的——最好的证据！那么，川边先生，能否请你对警官们解释一下，为什么要擦杯子？

**（川边沉默，神情慌乱，流冷汗，发抖）**

高木：川边先生，可以请你解释一下吗？

**（川边继续沉默发抖）**

安室：沉默的话也没有关系，刚才也请千叶警官去调查了一些事，是川边先生读大学的时候花滑社发生过的一些事……川边先生应该还没有忘记吧？嘛，杯子上的指纹什么的，或许也算不上什么决定性证据，但后续调查总能查出点什么的吧，放在家里的用来处理毒物的容器之类的。即使川边先生现在不肯承认，警官们之后应该也能发现一些蛛丝马迹证明你的罪行吧，毕竟在拥有先进的刑侦技术的现在，想要不留痕迹地犯罪，对于普通人来说，实在不太可能吧。

**（众人看着低头的川边，长久的沉默之后，川边开口了）**

川边（苦笑）：其实我也知道这不是什么完美的犯罪手法，但还是怀着侥幸心理，没想到会在这里遇到名侦探毛利小五郎和他的高徒……更没想到手法会这么快就被识破。早知道这样，我就不该对自己能力过分自信，没有在下毒之后就直接离开店里，是我的败笔啊。

目暮：那么，川边先生是承认……

川边：是的，使用的手法就是刚才这位小哥所说的那样。只是有一点说错了：我不是偷偷在这里坐着碰运气等那个女人出现，而是跟她约好了在这里吃完拉面后去别的地方商量事情……当然了，拉面店的钱也得我来付。我就对她提条件说，在外面必须装作不认识我，不然我就无法信任她，接下来的事也就不用谈了。

川边（狰狞）：而那个愚蠢又贪婪的女人，竟然答应了...我以为警察即使怀疑我，也没法在我身上搜到毒物；而且确定是毒杀的话就是检查毒物而不是指纹，即使检查指纹，自己也好好擦过杯子了，那个女人用的杯子上只会有她自己的指纹，擦掉口红的餐巾纸也被冲掉了……没想到还有店长的指纹这回事。

小兰：川边先生到底为什么要杀害金谷小姐？虽然她有些贪小便宜，但也不至于——

川边（低头苦笑，回忆中）：两年前，是我在大学的第四学年。像很多水平不高的选手那样，选择在大学毕业的同时离开花滑的竞技赛场，所以想着不管怎样都要得到东都大学的参加东京地区赛选考会的名额，毕竟是最后一年了。

**（哀伤的犯人回忆专用bgm）**

川边（继续回忆，出现学弟的画面）：当时，社里有一个跳跃难度比我高、发挥也更稳定的学弟。如果正常比赛的话，名额肯定就是他的了……所以（露出奇怪的笑容）上场前，我在他的冰鞋鞋带上动了手脚。本来只是想让他发挥失常，反正他才刚进入大学，之后有的是参赛机会……

川边（握手成拳，敲击自己的头；回忆画面转到医院场景）：没想到，竟然害他受了严重的伤，之后恢复得也不好，就这样永远离开了赛场。在给学弟的鞋带动手脚时，正好被金谷那个恶魔看见了，还被拍下了可以作为铁证的视频……那时她刚进社团，练习时间其实很少……怎么就正好被她看见了呢？（捂脸）从那以后，她就一直在勒索我，如果不给钱的话就把我害学弟受伤的事公诸于众。我忍了一年，本以为毕业、工作之后她就会放过我，没想到她的勒索变本加厉，最近还跟我说可以让我付一大笔钱，把她拍下的视频买断。（阴笑）再傻的人也不会相信吧，什么买断，怎么可能？她的胃口只会越来越大……

川边回忆中的金谷（一脸奸诈，手里数着一沓现金）：既然工作了的话，手头就有更多钱了吧，那给我一点又算什么呢？我可是辛苦地在帮学长保守秘密啊……什么，学长不想再付钱让我闭嘴了吗？那么我只好把这件事告诉学长的同学和新同事们了。啊，我想学长的女朋友也会感兴趣的吧？学长要和女朋友订婚了吧，真是值得恭喜呢，不过在订婚之前学长的女朋友也需要知道一些过去的事，对吧？

川边（阴笑）：其实，金谷是个敲诈勒索的惯犯，敲诈的对象可不止我一个人。毛利先生刚才提到的她脖子上那根项链，也是从别的学妹那里敲诈来的呢。我这可是为民除害啊！我承认，大四的时候在学弟的冰鞋上动手脚是我鬼迷心窍。但是，我可不想因为这点小事就一辈子被那个吸血鬼敲诈！

川边（流泪）：我那时候，可是快要离开从小就一直在奋斗的花滑赛场了啊……“哪怕只有一次也好，想要在退役之前参加东京地区赛”，那种拼命地想要取得一个地区比赛的名额的心情，想要在学校以外的、更大的舞台上展示凝聚了自己的心血的节目的心情……（冷笑着看向宇野和金）像你们这种十四五岁就站上国际大赛的领奖台的人，是不可能懂的吧。

宇野：既然如此珍视花滑赛场，如此想要展示自己的心血，就通过堂堂正正的努力去争取名额啊！用这样下作的手段去伤害学弟，难道不是对赛场的污染吗？

川边（发狂）：你不懂……你根本不懂！十四岁就代表国家参加青奥会的宇野选手，一路顺风顺水的宇野选手，怎么可能懂？还有你，金选手，那么轻松地就跳出了Lutz四周接Toeloop三周的魔鬼组合，你们这些人天生就注定光芒万丈，根本不可能懂得我这种连地区赛的名额都得不到的人的痛苦的……

小兰（握拳，忍无可忍地大叫）：请不要说了！川边先生，你实在是太过分了！

金（拍了拍小兰的背）：如果我说我们也有痛苦的挣扎，川边先生大概是不会相信的吧。但不论是多么有天赋的人，不付出拼命的努力也是不行的。没有谁可以注定光芒万丈。我想川边先生的那位学弟，一定也拼尽了全力才有了稳定的难度吧，却被你如此轻易地剥夺了继续在赛场上展示自己的机会。

目暮：在犯下伤害学弟这样的大错之后，又夺取了另一个人的性命，实在是一错再错。不管金谷小姐是个多么糟糕的敲诈犯，都不是你随意杀人的理由！

**（川边跪地哭泣，悲伤的bgm渐轻，众人凝重地看着低着头的川边被高木和千叶铐上手铐带走）**

**（片尾曲）**

**（目暮拍着安室的肩）**

目暮：真是不输给“沉睡的小五郎”的名推理啊，安室老弟，有你的！

安室：哪里哪里，都是毛利老师教得好，哈哈。

毛利（叉腰，笑出舌头）：没错，有名师才有高徒，哈哈哈哈哈——

柯南（内心白眼）：还不是因为有我，才能让你成为这个“名师”。

**（小兰拿着记号笔和漂亮的信纸）**

小兰：那个……

金：怎么了，小兰小姐？

小兰：非常抱歉打扰，但……在大阪的那个朋友非常喜欢你们的演出，可以的话，我想帮她要二位的签名，所以刚才还麻烦高木警官在旁边的便利店买了笔和纸。拜托了！

**（宇野和金挤眉弄眼）**

金：抱歉，现在可能没法给小兰小姐的朋友签名……（凑近，小声）因为是两个人在休息日偷偷跑出来玩的，要是被人家知道还卷进了事件，就更麻烦了。请小兰小姐也帮忙保守秘密啊！

小兰：啊，好的好的！这样……会给二位造成困扰的话就算了，非常抱歉。

金：不过，等我们回去，可以给小兰小姐的朋友寄三人的签名海报哦！就是我们两个，和超——厉害的Nathan选手。

**（宇野在旁边点开手机里的一张照片给小兰看，是2019年the ice的三人节目海报）**

小兰：真的吗！太感谢了！

金：没问题没问题，不过不能说是我们单独寄给你的哦，就说是别人送的，或者抽奖抽到之类的，就可以了。

**（不远处的柯南一脸严肃地看着相谈甚欢的小兰和金，以及沉默地站在一边的宇野）**

柯南（推眼镜，眼镜反光）：呐，安室哥哥。注意到了吧，那两位，刚才一直在盯着你看呢。

安室：嗯，注意到了。

柯南（压低声音）：喂喂，他们不会是……组织派来试探安室哥哥的人吧？

安室：我认为不是哦。那两位，看上去很单纯呢，是走在阳光下的孩子们啊。

柯南：可是，万一是很高明的伪装呢……

安室：哎呀，这次柯南君没有看出来吗？

柯南：？

安室（看着金）：那位金选手，应该只是对我的衣服感兴趣吧。

柯南（绿豆眼）：哈？？？

安室：那位金选手看上去是个很时尚的人呢。大概是觉得我的衣着款式不错吧，所以一直在看。而那位宇野选手……

安室（内心）：大概是因为，身边本应注意自己的那个人，却一直在注意别人，所以想要确认被注意的那个陌生人到底有什么特殊的地方吧。

柯南：安室哥哥刚才想说什么？那位宇野选手为什么一直看着安室哥哥呢？

安室（摸柯南狗头）：大人的事，小孩子就不要多问了哦。

**（黑屏）**

小窗口里的柯南（斜眼）：你平时也没把我当作小孩吧？

**=End=**

————

**注：**

**[1]** 金老板说磨“甩锅给wakaba酱”，指的是日本女单樋口新葉，她是东京人，现在就读的明治大学也在东京。

 **[2] 东京地区赛：** 能取得全日本锦标赛参赛资格的一种地区赛。

这里简单介绍一下全日本锦标赛（青年组锦标赛同理）的名额选拔方法：

在前一赛季的全日本获得前三名的选手为“ **种子选手** ”，不需要参加选拔赛，直接获得参加本赛季全日本锦标赛的资格；

除了“种子选手”以外，其他选手理论上来说都要参加 **两次选拔赛** 。

首先要在自己的所属地区参加 **地区的锦标赛** （所谓的“ブロック”）。六个地区分别为 **东北·北海道、关东、东京、中部、近畿、中日本·九州** 。

在参加地区锦标赛后，各地区取前若干名的选手晋级到 **东日本锦标赛和西日本锦标赛** 。其中，东北·北海道、关东、东京三个地区属于东日本，中部、近畿、中日本·九州三个地区属于西日本。每个地区能晋级到东/西日本锦标赛的选手人数由JSF在赛季开始前公布。

在参加东/西日本锦标赛后，也分别取前若干名的选手晋级到 **全日本锦标赛** 。

有一些能参加国际比赛的选手，可能会因为地区/东西日本锦标赛的比赛时间和国际比赛的时间相撞或接近，这些选手就可以获得 **免除** ，不用参加与自己的国际比赛时间相撞的地区赛或东西日本。

但也可能出现某些选手获得了级别更高的东西日本锦标赛的免除资格，却得参加低级别的地区赛。例如18/19赛季，友野一希（属于近畿地区）因为要参加GP系列，获得了西日本锦标赛的免除资格，但需要参加级别更低的近畿地区赛。

而参加地区赛的名额如何获得，可能各地区有不同的规定。本赛季东京地区有“东京地区赛名额选拔赛”，即通过一场更低级别的比赛来确定东京地区赛的参赛名额。本文中的犯人川边先生就是为了能代表学校参加这个选拔赛，对水平比自己高的学弟下了毒手。（虽然我觉得按照柯南里的设定，东都大学应该是个很厉害的学校，不至于只有一个参加选拔赛的名额……但就当是这样好了！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然觉得手法什么的很牵强，但反正现在柯南TV原创剧情也经常很脱线，无所谓无所谓（自欺欺人.jpg


End file.
